leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CuddlemyBunny/Mira (Custom champion)
Cersei is a custom champion in League of Legends. I'd describe her as a support / mage. This custom champion is incomplete! Abilities Cersei alters the effectiveness of all sources of healing including health regen, life steal and spell vamp by 20% of units. Allies have increased effectiveness, while enemies have reduced effectiveness. |description2 = Passive lingers for seconds when out of range. Passive enters on a short cooldown if an ally champion dies (globally), refreshing with subsequent deaths. |customlabel = |custominfo = |range = 780 }} Cersei burns away a target's impurities ― Enemy, Ally or Herself ―, dealing magic damage and subsequently making them regenerate health over 9 seconds. Purifying Flames cannot be cast on the same ally while they're regenerating health, or when they are below 5% of their maximum health. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 650 |customlabel = |custominfo = }} Cersei conjures a fireball that moves forward in a line over 3 seconds, dealing magic damage to all enemies it passes through. |description2 = Over the fireball's duration, W'' can be re-activated. If ''W isn't re-activated, the cooldown is halved. |description3 = Cersei consumes the fireball and blinks to its final location, dealing magic damage and enemies away slightly. |leveling = |leveling3 = | }} |range = | | }} |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} Cersei unleashes a thin fireball that travels in a line, dealing magic damage over 4 seconds to all enemies it passes through and marking them with Flame Breath for the duration. |description2 = Cersei may cast her E again, to deal additional instant magic damage to all enemies affected by Flame Breath, healing Cersei for 15% of the total damage dealt. |leveling = | }} |leveling2 = | }} |range = | }} |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} Cersei encases a target champion ― Enemy, Ally or Herself ― in stone. |description2 = An enemy, or Herself is put into a lesser form of partial . Enemies are affected for a few seconds, thrice that amount if casted on Cersei or her allies.. Allies are not affected by the lesser statis or invulnerability . However, they are buffed instead. (Massively increased health and mana regenration, armor, magic resistance, size, bonus attackdamage, and movementspeed) for the duration. |description3 = Over the duration, the enemy champion is in partial ―Enemies alike cannot target the champion; however, they can be targeted by abilities such as Karthus' Requiem, and Soraka's Wish. Damage over time effects still damage the targeted enemy champion as well. Against enemies, deals % per 100 AP)}} of target's max. health}} as magic damage over the duration, and when cast on her self or allies she heals that amount on her self or ally. Allies only gain half of the healing effect. On enemies, Purifying Flames can be used on them, healing Cersei instead. |leveling2 = | }} |range = 550 |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} Category:Custom champions